


Tap In

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One last cord.
Relationships: Shiho Hahnenfuss/Athrun Zala
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tap In

"I think I've got it..." Athrun plugged one last cord in before crawling out from under the desk to look at his handiwork. 

"May I?" Shiho questioned, reaching for the main power button. Athrun nodded, and with a soft tap the workstation whirred to life. 

"Loose wire in the back," he explained. "I missed it the first time, too." 

Shiho shook her head. She'd missed it more than once. And Athrun wasn't there to fix her electronics, but... 

It was a perk, she supposed, to their unexpected little romance. 

Now, more importantly... to remind him why he was really there.


End file.
